1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to plasticized and resealable bags. More specifically, the present invention discloses a resealable bag and method of constructing the same in a single piece extrusion, and exhibiting both a top tear-away header and an attachable zipper operating in communication with first and second resealable beads formed into the bag.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The prior art is well documented with various types of resealable and plasticized bag constructions. The purpose of such bag constructions is to efficiently and inexpensively store items, such as solid and liquid edibles, in a sanitary and secure fashion.
A first example of the prior art is U.S. Pat. No. 6,536,951, issued to Sill, and which discloses a plastic bag including first and second opposing body panels fixedly connected to each other along a pair of sides and a bottom bridging the pair of sides to form a receptacle space having a mouth formed opposite the bottom. A reclosable fastener extends along the mouth and an overlay strip is connected to the body panels at the sides thereof.
The overlay strip overlays at least a portion of the body panels, extends beyond the panels, and typically includes a header portion having at least one opening for mounting the plastic bag to a dispensing post, as well as a perforation line such that the header is removable from the remainder of the overlay strip. The arrangement of the overlay strip and header is further such that it is disposed along an edge of the bag opposite that of the reclosable fastener and it is further disclosed in Sill that the strip and header are formed by plasticized portions which are separately attachable to the bag, such as through a heat staking process.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,682,730, issued to Dobreski, teaches another plastic bag design exhibiting a first (top) resealable end and a second (bottom) header-attached end. As described, Dobreski includes first and second opposing panels fixedly connected to each other along a pair of sides, a primary bottom and a secondary bottom which extend between the pair of sides. The sides and secondary bottom define a receptacle space having a mouth formed opposite the secondary bottom. The bottom disposed header extends between the primary and secondary bottoms and includes first and second opposing header panels. The first header panel is extruded with and extends downwardly from the first body panel and the second header panel is extruded with and extends downwardly from the second body panel. The bottom header further includes an opening for mounting the plastic bag to a dispensing post.
Finally, Patent Application Publication No. US 2003/0044093 A1, issued to Schneider et al., teaches a tamper evident and reclosable slider package formed by opposing panels of web with four sealed sides. A zipper is sealed within the bag and such that a first zipper profile is sealed to a first opposing panel and a second zipper profile is sealed to a second opposing panel. A slider engaging the zipper profiles in a closed position protrudes from an opening in at least one of the opposing panels and may be further secured in place by a label. The slider cannot be moved from the position wherein the zipper profiles are closed to the position wherein the zipper profiles are open prior to the user tearing a perforated or otherwise weakened line across the panels, the existence of the tear providing effective tamper indication.